


A Night at the McCalls'

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys' foray into the world of knotting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the McCalls'

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/72177831965/prompt-20-from-here-snit-swelling-it-had)

It had started with a flash of arousal at dinner when Mrs. McCall, _call me Melissa Isaac you live here_ , said, “Carol hasn’t shown up for her shift yet, I’m going to have to head back soon.”

Scott’s stomach flipped, and he fought to keep his face neutral, “Don’t they have any one else they can call up? It always seems to be you.”

His mother shrugged, “Dylan’s only on part time with school, Adam has a baby at home now, Deirdre only lives here the other half the week, and Mackenzie just got off a double shift.”

Scott’s brows furrowed as he mentally went through her coworkers, “What about Kyle?”

Melissa chuckled, and tousled his hair as she stood, “He’ll be working with me silly. We try to always have at least two people there now.”

Scott felt a pang of guilt, and Isaac lightly squeezed his thigh. Rationally he knew that the place was a literal beacon for the supernatural, but he couldn’t help but think he was only making things worse. His one true alpha-ness had attracted danger before, and probably would again.

"Will we see you before bedtime?" Isaac asked, trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled at her boys, donning her jacket, “I hope not. You two should be in bed by eleven.”

"Twelve," Scott shot back.

"Eleven thirty, and I’ll be asking Ms. Crowley when the lights go out."

Melissa left, and the boys cleaned up the dishes efficiently. They’d gotten their routine down to three minutes- all the dishes clean and put away, and the tabletops wiped down. It was the small things that reminded Scott how awesome being a werewolf sometimes was.

Isaac practically ran Scott upstairs, “ _C’mon_ , I thought I was going to have to wait another two days. I want your knot _now_.”

The two werewolves had been careful with their budding relationship. They wanted to make sure they knew where it was going before letting other people know about it. Luckily, it was general knowledge that Isaac lived with Scott, and their scents mingling was easy enough to brush off. They had tried knotting a few weeks before, and as wonderful as the swelling and stretching was, it was obnoxious to plan around. The boys needed at least three hours of alone time- an hour for knotting, an hour for napping, and an hour for thorough cleaning. They also needed to avoid other wolves for the following day, as they carried bright red _CLAIMED_ stamps all over their pheromones.

Scott had been worried about knotting Isaac, and had Isaac knot him first so he’d know what it felt like. They hadn’t used quite enough lube, and the next time when Scott prepared Isaac to be knotted for the first time, he rimmed him for a solid half hour before soaking his cock in Sliquid Sassy. Isaac had angrily growled at him, all the damn liquid had made Scott’s knot seem smaller, seem smoother. He wanted to feel stretched. Isaac threatened to cuff him to a bed next time and ride his cock with only spit for lube.

So this time, when Isaac quickly prepped himself with three fingers and a reasonable amount of lube, Scott didn’t dare comment. Instead he nibbled on Isaac’s neck, and relished the small moans that were already easing past the tall boy’s lips. Isaac soon had Scott laid back as he impaled himself, his claws drifting up and down Scott’s chest. They sighed in contentment as Isaac was completely filled, and then their breath caught as they heard a door slam. And not just any door- but the front door of their house. Oh shit. What if she flipped out and didn’t want Isaac over anymore? What if she finally cracked and threw a snit about all the were-related problems in her life now. What if- 

Isaac was trying to pull off, and Scott held him down with a murmured, “Don’t, I don’t want to hurt you, let’s just fake sleeping.”

Isaac nodded, and Scott flicked the light switch, grateful it was within easy reach. Isaac brought a blanket up to cover them, and rested his head against Scott’s chest. Melissa was walking up the stairs now, and they both evened out their breathing. She paused in their doorway, and for an odd moment all Scott could think was that he had knotted Isaac with his door open. Fuck, he was still knotted to Isaac. His cock twitched in recognition, and Isaac subtly pinched his side.

Melissa smiled softly at the boys, “This one time I won’t press, but I expect a very enlightening conversation at breakfast tomorrow. Unlucky for you two Carol did show up.”

Scott relaxed, but didn’t answer, all too aware that his dick was still encased in Isaac’s ass, was still hard and ready to go off. 

She chuckled under her breath, shut the door, and went downstairs to her bedroom.

Isaac rolled his hips experimentally, a glimmer in his eyes, “How quiet do you think you can be tonight?”


End file.
